One Time When We Celebrate It
by Kechoarenjer
Summary: Oneshot ketiga. GAJE! Dedicated to Bertolt Hoover's B'day! RnR? Genre gak match!


Namaku Bertolt Hoover. Identitas rahasiaku adalah Colossal Titan. Suatu hari, terbongkar sudah. Aku, hari ini berulang tahun.

Aku masih…

Masih…

Ingin mengingatnya…

* * *

**One Time When We Celebrate It**

**By : Aishi Kichianobe**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

** Warning : Typos, Gaje, Bahasa gaoel, Plotless**

**Dedicated for Bertolt Hoover B'day today! Walau bukan chara favorit.**

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Hei Ereeeen!" sahutku._

_ "Ya, ada apa, Bertl?" tanya Eren._

_"Kau ingatkan hari ini hari apa?" ujarku penasaran._

_ "Hari ini hari… Selasa!" ucap Eren. "Emangnya kenapa?"_

_ Aku langsung mewek ditempat. "Kejamnya! Sudah mau lulus masih lupa!" Aku segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Samar-samar, ku dengar Eren cekikikan._

_ "Rein!" panggilku pada teman terbaikku._

_ "Ada apa, Bertl?" tanyanya._

_ "Kau ingat kan hari ini hari apa," ujarku._

_ "Hari ke-2 terakhir sebelum pergantian tahun, kan?" ucapnya. Aku mewek lagi. _

_ "KEJAMNYA DUNIA INI!" sahutku sambil meninggalkan Reiner. Aku melirik sedikit, ia cekikikan, dengan nada sama seperti Eren tadi._

_ "Hei Armin!" panggilku pada seorang bocah pirang yang tingginya beda 29 cm-an denganku._

_ "Hei Bertl!" balasnya._

_ "Hari ini hari apa kalau kau tahu?" tanyaku._

_ "Hari ini hari libur," jawabnya. _

_ STRIKE 3! Aku mewek lagi. 'Nggak ada harapan lagi! Mungkin yang cewek tahu!' batinku._

_ "Hei, Krista!" panggilku pada cewek berambut pirang itu._

_ "Oh, hei Bertolt. Lebih baik kau kembali ke asramamu. Aku tahu, met ultah ya!" anjurnya sambil menyalami tanganku._

_ Ternyata…_

_ Tidak semua orang itu pelupa._

_ "Baik! Makasih Krista!" ucapku dan pergi ke asramaku. Samar-samar, ku dengar ia cekikikan, lalu aku meliriknya, senyumnya! Mimisan lah aku di tempat._

_Asrama laki-laki_

_ "Hei, Minna! Kok kalian tutup tirainya? Kenapa lampunya gak dinyalain?" tanyaku sesampainya disana._

_ "JANGAN DINYALAIN!" suara familiar itu, pasti campuran suara Connie, Sasha, Eren, Jean, dan Mikasa._

_ "Oke!" Tiba-tiba, pintu di belakangku tertutup erat. "Kalian bukan hantu, kan?"_

_ "Hihihihihihihihihihihihihi!" Ymir, jangan mencoba menakut-nakutiku._

_ PLAK! Au… ada yang menampar pipiku, tapi siapa. Saat ku pegang tangan itu, kecil, putih (WAIT…), dan merah (Author sedang gila, ya?). Mungkin Annie._

_ "La la la la la la la, la la la la la la la!" Bulu kudukku mendadak berdiri. Yang nyanyi pasti Thomas, udah tahu suara hancur, masih nyanyi._

_ Tiba-tiba, aku mencium bau masakan yang enak. Mmm… mirip masakan ibuku. "Bertolt!" pasti itu Mina. Dia memang pandai menirukan suara._

_ Aku memejamkan mataku. Terdengar, suara yang menyuruhku untuk berbaring di tempat tidurku. Dengan instingku, aku menemukan tempat tidurku dan segera berbaring._

_ "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakkan itu cukup memekakkan telingaku. Tak mungkin, itu suara Reiner, kan?_

_ "KADET HOOVER!" Apa!? Suara itu pasti milik pak Keith seorang._

_ "KRIUK, KRIUK!" suara orang lagi makan keripik. Siapa lagi yang bisa menciptakannya, selain Marco._

_ "NJIRRR!" tawa itu, pasti Mylius._

_ "Bertl," Aku benar-benar merinding kali ini, suara yang sudah lama aku rindukan. Suara Marcel a.k.a. Berwick… tapi, dia kan sudah…_

_ "BWAAAAAA HAHAHAHAHAAHA!" Nac, itu, pasti Nac!_

_ "Happy Birthday to me…" suara datar itu, Mikasa._

_ "Cintaku kle— *SFK : BUGH DSXA8WUZ6&amp;*&amp;$^^*" pasti Eren, yang lagi demen sama dangdut, dan juga Armin dan Samuel menutup mulutnya._

_ "ARIGATOU!" teriakkan itu, pasti milik Thomas dan Daz._

_ Sekarang, aku merasa di kelilingi banyak orang. Sulit untuk bernafas diantara karbon dioksida, kawan…_

_ "Asal kau tahu—" lampu pun hidup tiba-tiba._

_ "ALLES GUTEZUM GEBURTSTAG, BERTOLT HOOVER!" teriak mereka semua, bahkan, pak Keith pun juga ada disana._

_ "ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA, kawan-kawan. Kupikir kalian lupa," ucapku terharu._

_ "Gak akan Bertl," ujar Reiner sambil menepuk bahuku._

_ "Reiner bilang kau suka sup buatan ibumu, jadi aku buat sesuai buku harianmu," ucap Mina sambil menyerahkan semangkuk sup panas ke arahku. Aku menerimanya._

_ "Tapi bagaimana kau tahu suara ibuku?" tanyaku._

_ "Simple saja, setiap ibu pasti suaranya semacam itu," jawab Mina._

_ "Bagaimana kau membuat suara Marcel, Rein?" tanyaku pada Reiner._

_ "Su-Suara Marcel? Tapi Bertl, dia kan udah…" aku langsung facepalm._

_ "Sudah mati?" tanya Eren. Reiner mengangguk._

_ "Bagaimana mungkin, Bertl? Kecuali kau masih mempercayai mitos jaman dulu," kata Armin._

_ "Mungkin dia hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu sekarang," kata Mikasa._

_ Aku segera melirik jendela, melihat bayangan Marcel sesaat, lalu hilang. 'Jangan sampe ganti genre,' batinku sambil memakan sup tersebut._

_ "Jangan lupakan aku, kadet Hoover!" aku menoleh. Pak Keith memberikanku sebungkus hadiah. Aku menerima dan membukanya._

_ "Apaan nih? Tapi terima kasih banyak, Pak," tanyaku._

_ "Itu alat pencukur rambut, kemarin aku pergi ke masa depan pakai mesin waktunya Johan Teithor (parody aja, J4F) dan menemukan itu di salah satu toko. Untung saja aku mendarat di Jerman, sama Eren juga. Jadi, ya kami beli aja," jelas Pak Keith yang jelas-jelas membuatku ngantuk._

_ "Makasih banyak semuanya, ini, ulang tahun terbaik bagiku!" ujarku sambi tersenyum lebar. Tiba-tiba, Mina pingsan._

_ "Mina?"_

_ "Kehabisan darah," Dan hari itu diakhiri dengan obrolan singkat khas Co dan Ce._

_FLASHBACK END_

* * *

Waktu berjalan cepat, terlalu cepat malahan. Sayangnya, beberapa dari mereka sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini. Sayangnya, hanya Reiner dan Ymir yang hanya ada disisiku saat ini.

Mereka yang telah meninggal, tolong maafkan aku. Ini semua salahku.

Jika saja aku ini bukan Titan Shifter, semuanya takkan sekacau ini.

Jika saja aku masih hidup sebagai 'manusia', maafkan aku.

Jika saja semua ini tak terjadi, maka takkan ada penyesalan yang terselip di hati ini.

Jika dinding Trost tak kuhancurkan, tidak, dinding Shinganshina tak kuhancurkan, mungkin Garrison akan terus bermalas-malasan, orang gila segila Eren takkan pernah ada.

Jika saat itu, kalian sudah tahu kebenaran akanku, tolong, ku mohon, maafkan aku.

Karena semuanya,

Berasal dari,

Sang Colossal...

* * *

**OWARI**

**Fict kilat! 1 jam-an! Rekor! *Dikeroyok Bertolt***

* * *

** OMAKE with Author**

Bertolt : Kenapa…? (nyakar dinding)

Author : Peace Bert, saya cuma buat fict berdasarkan kenyataan!

Bertolt : (Depresi)

Author : Atau jangan-jangan…

**OMAKE END**

* * *

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
